Leap Of Faith
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The Enterprise resuces a stranded ships' captain. But they discover that the man is not what he appears to be.


ENTERPRISE  
"LEAP OF FAITH  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
The Enterprise resuces a stranded ships' captain. But they discover that the man is not what he appears to be.  
  
ONE  
  
Archer and Tucker were enjoying a quiet dinner alone. T'Pol was currently on bridge. The last week had been relatively quiet. Stellar cartography had spent the time updating the Enterprises' stellar charts. Most of the crew was enjoying a very welcomed respite from their hectic missions. The atmosphere on the ship was relaxed and easy.  
  
"Star Fleet has been very pleased with our reports," said Archer. "The scientists back on Earth have been disecting the information we've sent them from every angle."  
  
"I know," said Trip. "I got a message from Star Fleet Engineering. My reports have given the engineers a dozen ideas for upgrading the engines. They say it might be possible to increase the engines' speed to warp six or better sooner than they expected."  
  
"That won't make the Vulcans' very happy," said Archer. "They'd just as soon we stayed on Earth."  
  
"I don't get them, Cap'n," said Trip. "They claim they're not interested in exploring but they have some of the fastest ships around. What's the use of having warp drive if you're not going to explore?"  
  
"I can't answerthat, Trip," said Archer. "A lot of things about the Vulans confuse me. For a people who pride themselves on logic, some of the things they do don't make any sense."  
  
Suddenly, T'Pols' voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Captain Archer to the bridge, please."  
  
"On my way," responded Archer. "Well, Lieutenant Commander, shall we go see what anomoly our science officer has found this time?"  
  
Trip chuckled at the joke as he and Archer headed for the bridge.  
  
"Report," ordered Archer as he took his seat on the bridge.  
  
"Captain," said T'Pol, "we've intercepted what appears to be a distress signal. I have altered course to intercept."  
  
"Let's hear it," said Archer.  
  
Hoshi played the distress call for Archer. He didn't understand the language but the call was clear and distinct.  
  
"Hoshi," said Archer, "can you translate that?"  
  
"Universal translator coming online now, sir," responded the communications officer.  
  
Almost immediately the message was translated into English so Archer could understand it.  
  
"This is Captain Tomar Andross of the Pel-Tarin ship, Larru, requesting assistance from any ship. My propulsion systems are damaged. My crew has been killed. Life support is operating on minimal. Need assistance immediately. Any ship in range, please respond."  
  
"That's odd," said Hoshi. "The translator should have taken longer to learn the language. I don't understand how it was able to translate it with such little information."  
  
"Let's just be glad it's working," said Archer. "Mr. Reed, do you have a fix on the ships' position?"  
  
"Yes, sir," responded Malcolm. "We should be there in about twenty minutes."  
  
"Sensor readings coming in now, Captain," said T'Pol. "A single ship, approximately the size of a survey ship. Registering only a single humanoid life form on board. Multiple hull breaches. Several compartments seem to be flooded with radiation."  
  
"Their warp core is on line," said Trip, "but their warp drive appears to be inoperable. I'm getting some weird fluctuations from the energy readings of the warp core, sir."  
  
"Is it dangerous?" asked Archer.  
  
"Not sure, sir," responded Trip. "I'll have to take a look at the core before I can make a determination."  
  
"Hoshi, open a channel," said Archer.  
  
"Channel open, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
"This is Captain Jonathon Archer of the Earth ship, Enterprise," said Archer. "We've received your distress call, Captain Andross, and we should arrive at your position in about twenty minutes."  
  
"Greetings, Captain Archer," responded Andross. "I am unfamiliar with your planet, but any assistance you can provide will be greatly appreciated."  
  
"Captain," said Archer, "can you give us an update on your condition?"  
  
"I have been able to stablize my life support," responded Andross. "I have only short range communications and impulse drive. My warp core is active, but I can't seem to get the warp engines to engage. I'm afraid I'm not much of an engineer."  
  
"I see," said Archer. "With your permission, when we arrive I'd like my engineer to take a look at your engines. So we can determine what repairs are needed."  
  
"You are most generous," said Andross. "Since my own engineer has passed on, I would greatly apreciate any assistance your engineer can provide. I will await your arrival. Peace to you and your crew, captain."  
  
"Friendly fella'," said Trip.  
  
"Trip, take an engineering crew over as soon as we arrive," said Archer. "See what condition his engines are in and what needs to be done to fix them."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Trip, heading for the turbolift.  
  
Archer waited patiently as the Enterprise drew closer to the alien vessel.  
  
TWO  
  
Trips' initial report on the condition of the aliens' engines was not surprising. He reported that it appeared some type of space debris had apparently penetrated the Larrus' hull. Several of the sections were open to the vacuum of space. The warp engines were damaged, but he felt he could repair them.  
  
Captain Andross was taken to sickbay so Dr. Phlox could check him out. Andross was sitting on the edge of the biobed when Archer and T'Pol entered the sickbay.  
  
"Ah, Captain Archer," said Phlox. "Our guest is none the worse for his ordeal. A few bumps and bruises, but nothing serious. I imagine he'll be completely recovered in a day or two."  
  
Captain Andross appeared very similar to humans. He was approximately the same height as Archer. His skin was a bit more yellow than a human, and his eyes were a very bright green; brighter than any humans. He rose from the biobed. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. Then he bowed to Archer.  
  
"A blessing on you and your crew, Captain," said Andross. "A traditional greeting of my people. It is meant to convey our non-hostile intentions and promote understanding between our two peoples."  
  
"We have a similar custom," said Archer. "We call it a handshake." He and Dr. Phlox demonstrated it. Then Archer extended his hand to Andross. "An open hand with no weapon in it. It's intended to demonstrate that we come in peace and as friends."  
  
"Intriguing," said Andross, shaking Archers' hand. "And this must be the Vulcan science officer. The good doctor has been telling me about your people."  
  
"Sub-Commander T'Pol," said T'Pol.  
  
"A race devoted totally to logic," said Andross. "A very admirable pursuit."  
  
"We believe so," said T'Pol.  
  
"Captain Andross," began Archer.  
  
"Please," said Andross, "call me Tomar."  
  
"Very well," said Archer. "I'm Jonathon. Your ship was pretty beat up. May I ask what happened?"  
  
"Beat up?" questioned Tomar.  
  
"A quaint Earth expression," offered Phlox. "It means that your ship took heavy damage, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"Yes, we did," said Tomar. "We were investigating a star that was about to nova. We wanted to get as many readings of it as possible. None of my people had ever been so close to a nova before.  
  
"Ufortunately, we underestimated the forces of the nova. An electromagnetic pulse disabled many of our systems. Including our deflector. Before I knew what had happened, several pieces of stellar material had breached the hull."  
  
That would corroborate Commander Tuckers' analysis," said T'Pol.  
  
"All five of my crew were killed," continued Tomar. "May Hosh-Lol watch over and guide them. I made what repairs I could and set a course for home. Quite a long trip without warp drive, I can tell you."  
  
"If you'll provide your planets location to Sub-Commander T'Pol," said Archer, "we'll be glad to do what we can to get you home."  
  
"Most gracious, Jonathon," said Tomar. "If it's permitted, I would enjoy seeing more of your ship. We have nothing like it on Pel-Tarin."  
  
"I think that can be arranged," said Archer. "One of my crew will be outside the door when the doctor releases you. He'll escort you to the bridge."  
  
"Thank you," said Tomar.  
  
"I do not believe it is wise to show him too much," said T'Pol as she and Archer walked to the bridge. "We know nothing of him or his race."  
  
"I don't think he's a threat," said Archer. "Besides, we have a chance to make a new friend."  
  
"Typically human," said T'Pol.  
  
When Tomar aarrived at the bridge, he was given a complete tour. He seemed fascinated with every aspect of the ship. He was currently at the helm talking with Mayweather.  
  
"That ship is pretty busted up, sir," reported Tucker. "But I think I can rig something that will get him home at least. Their warp drive is remarkably similar to ours. I'll need some parts from the Enterprise to complete the repairs."  
  
"Use whatever you need," said Archer. "What about those energy fluctuations you reported earlier?"  
  
"I haven't narrowed them down yet, sir," said Trip. "They don't seem to be dangerous. I just can't figure out where they're comin' from. I don't think they'll be a problem. I'll keep looking."  
  
"How long to complete the repairs?" asked Archer.  
  
"Only a few hours," said Trip. "I got a team over there right now. When they're finished, I'll put in a new plasma flow regulator, then Cap'n Andross should be ready to go home."  
  
"Good," said Archer.  
  
He walked over to the helm where Travis and Tomar were talking.  
  
"How fast can the ship travel?" asked Tomar.  
  
"She's rated at warp five," said Travis. "But I'm pretty sure we can push her beyond that."  
  
"Fascinating," said Tomar.  
  
"Tomar," said Archer, "my engineer tells me it will be a few hours before the repairs to your ship are completed. You should be able to go home then."  
  
"Thank you, Jonathon," said Tomar. "I am indebted to you and your crew. You have an amazing ship here. Warp five capable, polarized hull plating, photon torpedo launchers, multiple sensors, and several science labs. It's astounding."  
  
"We're proud of her," said Jonathon.  
  
"You should be," said Tomar.  
  
"Tobin," said Archer, "would you care to dine with me while you're waiting for the repairs to be completed?"  
  
"I would like that very much," said Tobin. "I always enjoy sampling the foods of other species."  
  
"Great," said Archer. "T'Pol will arrange quarters for you so that you can clean up. I'll send someone around when it's time to escort you to my dining room."  
  
"I will look forward to it," said Tobin.  
  
T'Pol escorted Andross off the bridge to his quarters.  
  
THREE  
  
Unaware of any special dietary requirements Tomar might have, Archer had the chef prepare a variety of items. Steak, fish, sushi, a platter of fruits and vegetables, even a variety of breads. Tomar seemed to enjoy them all and insisted on sampling everything.  
  
Trip and T'Pol were also in attendance. As much to help Archer evaluate their guest as to make him feel comfortable. Trip said the repairs were coming along nicely and should be completed soon.  
  
"So, Tomar," said Archer, "your people are explorers?"  
  
"Yes," said Tomar. "We have always had an insatiable curiosity about the stars. Ten years ago when we developed our first warp drive, we knew we finally would be able to explore them. I was one of the first to volunteer."  
  
"Our people have a lot in common," said Archer. "We've always wanted to explore the stars, too. We developed warp drive almost a century ago. But there were several obsticles we had to overcome to get to this point."  
  
He shot a glance at T'Pol. She ignored him.  
  
"I'd like to see Earth someday," said Tomar. "It sounds like a planet with widely diverse cultures. It must be fascinating."  
  
"It has its' charm," said Archer. "And we've been fortunate to come as far as we have."  
  
"Yes," said Tomar. "Hosh-Lol can be quite generous."  
  
"Hosh-Lol?" questioned Archer.  
  
"I beileve Captain Andross is referring to a diety," interjected T'Pol.  
  
"Of course," said Tomar. "Certainly, Jonathon, your people believe in a supreme being. A creator of all things."  
  
"Vulcans do not," said T'Pol.  
  
"Well," said Archer, shooting a guarded glance at T'Pol, "there is that belief on Earth. Actually, Earth has a great many religious systems."  
  
"I had a great uncle who was a Southern Baptist minister," said Trip.  
  
"Many systems?' asked Tomar. "Pel-Tarin has only one."  
  
"Belief in a diety is not logical," said T'Pol.  
  
"T'Pol," said Archer, his voice very stern. "I must apologize for the sub-commander, Tomar. It's not our custom to ridicule the beliefs of our guests."  
  
"Please, Jonathon," said Tomar, "don't apologize. This is exactly the type of stimulating conversation I came to the stars for. All on Pel-Tarin believe the same. It is refreshing to find someone with a differing point of view. Besides, I agree with the sub-commander."  
  
"You do?" asked Trip and T'Pol simultaneously.  
  
"To a degree," said Tomar. "Logic relies on facts - observable data. Beief in a supreme being relies on faith - the antithesis of logic, if you will."  
  
"I would agree with that assessment," said T'Pol.  
  
"However," said Tomar, "logic cannot account for everything in the universe. Just as science cannot. Science, as logic, relies on observable facts. There are somethings which by their very nature lie outside the realm of science and logic."  
  
"I would disagree," said T'Pol. "All phenomena have a measureable effect. Therefore, they can either be validated or invalidated. By both science and logic."  
  
"Excellent, sub-commander," said Tomar. "I see that your people are experienced at debate. So I would ask you. Does everythig have a measureable effect? What about emotions? Or a persons' belief? They have no measureable effect. Would you deny they exist?"  
  
"No," said T'Pol. "It it well documented that these exist. However, they do have a measureable effect. In the way a person exhibiting them displays them. This would be the measureable effect."  
  
"Now, I would disagree," said Tomar. "I would say it is not the emotion or belief which can be judged. It is the actions of the person holding them which is judged. Perhaps a fine line of distinction, I will grant you. But they are not the same thing."  
  
"I do not understand your point," said T'Pol. "How else would you evaluate such phenomena if not by the actions of the person exhibiting them?"  
  
"Assume for the moment," said Tomar, "that I admire Jonathon, here. Now, assume that I detest you, sub-commander. But also assume that I do not treat either of you differently from each other. That I treat you both the same."  
  
"I still fail to see your point," said T'Pol.  
  
"My point is," said Tomar, "would you deny how I feel?"  
  
"That would not be for me to say," said T'Pol. "They are your feelings."  
  
"Exactly," said Tomar. "If I don't demonstrate my animosity toward you, there is no observeable data. Yet, by your own admission, such feelings do exist."  
  
"An interesting hypothesis," said T'Pol. "I must admit, Captain Andross, your ability to demonstrate logic is impeccible. I had never considered the matter in this context before."  
  
"So you would admit," said Tomar, "that it is at least possible that there are phenomena which are not subject to observeable data?"  
  
"I will concede that it is possible," said T'Pol.  
  
Archer was impressed with Tomar. It wasn't often that someone could match wits with a Vulcan and come out ahead. But it seemed that Tomar was quite capable of holding his own with T'Pol.  
  
"I would imagine," said Tomar, "that Commander Tucker has at least some belief in a supreme diety. His great uncle probably had some influence over him."  
  
"I suppose so," said Trip. "I do believe in God. I guess most humans do."  
  
"God?' asked Tomar. "Is that your name for the supreme diety?"  
  
"One of many," said Archer. "God, Allah, Jehova, each religious system seems to have it's own definition for their idea the supreme diety."  
  
"So, what about you, Jonathon?" asked Tomar. "What are your thoughts on the subject?"  
  
Captain Archer immediately became very uncomfortable.  
  
FOUR  
  
"Captain?" questioned T'Pol.  
  
"Yeah, cap'n," said Trip, smiling. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think," said Archer slowly, "that there must be something greater than ourselves. God, Allah, Hosh-Lol, call it whatever you want. I'm just not sure organized religion has ever been able to define exactly what this entity is."  
  
"Very diplomatic, Jonathon," said Tomar. "You are basically a scientist, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," said Archer. "I'm captain of a star ship first, though."  
  
"Well," said Tomar, "do you believe there are things in the universe that cannot be explained through science?"  
  
"I don't know," said Archer. "So far, I've never found anything that couldn't be explained through science."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question," said Tomar. "Do you believe it is possible that such things exist?"  
  
"I guess not," said Archer. "I've never been a very religious man. I guess I have to be able to see or touch something to believe in it."  
  
"And what of my example to the sub-commander?" asked Tomar.  
  
"While I may not be able to see your emotions," said Archer, "they would be very real to you. Those would be observeable phenomena, at least to you."  
  
"But they aren't scientific," said Tomar. "To be scientific, the phenomena must be observeable by others. Emotions aren't observeable to others."  
  
"But I have the same emotions," said Archer. "While I may not be experience yours, I know they do exist. Because I experience them myself."  
  
"A very logical point of view, Captain," said T'Pol.  
  
"It certainly is," said Tomar. "I'm afraid that was my most persuasive arguement on that subject. So, is there nothing I can say that can allow you to see my point of view?"  
  
"I can see your point of view without agreeing with it," said Archer. "I just happen to beieve that everything in the universe has a rationale explanation. Just because we don't know what that explanation is doesn't mean there isn't one.  
  
"A thousand years ago, medical science knew nothing about germs. That doesn't mean they didn't exist. For hundreds of years doctors labored under the impression that disease was inflicted by God, or Satan, or something similar. That those who got sick were somehow being punished.  
  
"Just over a hundred years ago, Earth had no warp drive. We couldn't even visit the other planets in our solar system without months of travel. Then Dr. Cochran flew the Phoenix. Warp drive was invented. Just because they didn't know about it didn't mean it didn't exist."  
  
"A practical man," said Tomar. "I must say, this has been one of the most enjoyable meals and conversations I have had in a very long time. I must visit Earth soon. I'm sure it will provide many hours of stimulating conversation."  
  
"Of that," said Archer, "I have no doubt. Once we return to your planet, we can arrange for a delegation to visit Earth. Star Fleet would be very interested in setting up an exchange program with your people."  
  
"I'm sure that could be arranged," said Tomar. "The Pel-Tarin government is always interested in setting up peaceful relationships with other civilizations."  
  
"Trip," said Archer, "why don't you check on the repairs to Tomars' ship?"  
  
"Good idea, Cap'n," said Trip. "Sub-commander, Captain Andross, if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Certainly, commander," said Tomar.  
  
"I believe I will check on the status of the bridge," said T'Pol. "Captain Archer, Captain Andross."  
  
"Thank you again for the stimulating conversation, Sub-Commander," said Tomar. "Perhaps once we get to Pel-Tarin, we could have another."  
  
"Unlikely," said T'Pol. "My duties keep me quite occupied."  
  
"You'll have to forgive her," said Archer. "Vulcans aren't known for their social amenities."  
  
"I quite understand, Jonathon," said Tomar. "But I was serious earlier. The conversation was quite stimulating. I enjoyed it very much."  
  
"T'Pol never ceases to amaze me," said Archer. "In most circles, her conduct would have been considered abominable. And, yet, she seems to have impressed you a great deal."  
  
"So have you," said Tomar. "I just wish you could truly understand my point of view. To know that there are things which you must simply accept on faith. It does not invalidate science. It actually enhances it."  
  
"I had a similar debate with one of my Star Fleet professors," said Archer. "When we finished, he said that some day I would come across a situation that would defy scientific explanation. That was a very long time ago and I haven't come across any situation like that."  
  
"Your professor sounds like a wise man," said Tomar.  
  
"Professor Perry is," said Archer. "He taught ethics and morals at the academy. He tried to instill in his students the importants of these concepts. I learned a great deal from him."  
  
"Well, Jonathon," said Tomar, "I truly enjoyed the experience. I think I should check on my ship now. I also have the unenviable task of writing to the families of my crew."  
  
"I haven't had to write any letters like that yet," said Archer. "I'm not looking forward to it."  
  
"It is never easy telling a loved one of a death," said Tomar. "But I'm sure their faith will sustain them. We believe that all things, even the evil which befalls us, has a purpose."  
  
"I hope you're right," said Archer.  
  
The two captains left the dining room.  
  
The repairs on Tomars' ship were completed about two hours later. Trip said they wouldn't hold forever, but they should hold long enough for Tomar to reach Pel-Tarin. Once there, they could do a complete refit of the system.  
  
Trip had just finished fitting the plasma flow regulator onto the warp engines of the Larru. He checked the calibration and was satisfied with the results. A quick diagnostic of the engines showed they weren't at optimal efficiency, but they would suffice to get him home.  
  
Trip returned to the Enterprise to assume his duties there. Tomar made the last minute preparations, then contacted Archer.  
  
"Captain Archer," he said over the view screen, "I cannot tell you what a pleasure it's been. I can hardly wait to return home and tell my wife of this experience. I do not plan to push my engines past warp 1.5, so it will take some time to get home. But not as long as it would at impulse speed."  
  
"We'll be with you all the way," said Archer. "Are you sure you wouldn't want some of my crew to help you man your ship? It must be quite a task running even a ship of that size by yourself."  
  
"That is not necessary," said Tomar. "I can handle it easily. From here it is only a three day journey. I do not anticipate any difficulties during that time."  
  
"If you do experience any trouble," said Archer, "don't hesitate to hail us."  
  
"I will do that," said Tomar. "Goodbye, Captain. It has been a genuine pleasure."  
  
The view screen changed showing only the Larru sitting in space. Tomar fired up the Larrus' warp engine and Trip sat at his console monitoring the ship. Suddenly, Trip called to Archer.  
  
"Cap'n," said Trip, urgency in his voice, "tell him to power down his engines. Immediately."  
  
"Trip, what's the . . . ," began Archer.  
  
His sentence was cut off in midsentence. Everyone watched in horror as the Larru suddenly exploded on the view screen. No one said a word as they watched the ship disintegrate into a million small pieces that vaporized almost instantly.  
  
FIVE   
  
Acher sat in his ready room. The events of ten minutes ago still seemed so disconnected to him. One minute he was talking with Tomar, the next his new friend was gone. The bridge crew, Trip especially, had been analyzing their sensor logs to see if they could determine just what had happened. Suddenly, T'Pol and Trip appeared at his door.  
  
"What have you got?" demanded Archer.  
  
"We have finished analyzing the sensor data, Captain," said T'Pol, handing Archer a PADD. "It appears that just as Captain Andross ignited his warp engines, the magnetic containment field collapsed. It took only seconds for an overload to occur."  
  
"Warp core breach," said Archer dismally.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Trip. "There wasn't anything anyone could have done about it. I noticed the spike in his energy output just before the explosion. That's why I told you to have him power down his engines."  
  
"Would it have done any good if he had?" asked Archer.  
  
"None, sir," said T'Pol. "The breach had already been initiated. Once that occurs, there is no way to avoid it."  
  
"It's my fault," said Trip. "That energy fluctuation I found. It was a bad manifold injector misfiring. If I had taken the time to check it out, I might have discovered it. We could have replaced it and avoided this."  
  
"The Commander is mistaken," said T'Pol. "I had the same data he had. And I interpreted it in the same way. We both thought it was nothing more than an anomolous energy spike caused by Captain Andross' damaged engines. Normally, a malfunctioning manifold injector produces a much different energy spike."  
  
"I should have checked," said Trip.  
  
"Trip," said Archer, trying to console him, "you couldn't check everything. I'm satisfied you did everything within reason. It's just one of those things. No one is to blame."  
  
"What are your orders, Captain?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"Have Travis lay in a course for Pel-Tarin," said Archer. "The least we can do is tell his people what happened to them."  
  
"As you wish," said T'Pol. She turned and left the ready room.  
  
"I genuinely liked that fella," said Trip.  
  
"So did I, Trip," said Archer. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. There was nothing you could do about it."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Trip dejectedly.  
  
As Trip left the ready room, Archer knew he would still blame himself. It was his nature. He prided himself on his knowledge of the warp drive. He would blame himself for not being more thorough in checking Tomars' more closely.  
  
But Archers' report to Star Fleet would list the destruction of the Larru as an accident. A warp core breach precipitated by the damage it had received while investigating a nova. He only hoped that the incident wouldn't hamper relations between Earth and Pel-Tarin.  
  
It took them only three hours to reach Pel-Tarin. Unlike the Larru, the Enterprise didn't have to restrict itself to warp 1.5. As they approached the planet, a small ship came into view and hailed them.  
  
"A blessing to you and your crew," came a voice over the radio. "How may the inhabitants of Pel-Tarin be of service to you stranger?"  
  
"I'm Captain Jonathon Archer," said Archer, "in command of the Earth ship, Enterprise. We come in peace and friendship. Unfortunately, we also bring news of one of your vessels. The Larru, commanded by Captain Tomar Andross."  
  
"Be welcomed as friends," said the voice. "I shall notify the Third Prime of your arrival. He shall meet you at the landing site. I shall send you the coordinates for the site."  
  
"Thank you," said Archer. "We look forward to meeting with him."  
  
Earlier, Archer had told Tomar he had never had to deliver news of the death of a loved one yet. It saddened him that his first time would be the news of his death.  
  
The Third Prime turned out to be the title for the third highest ranking official on Pel-Tarin. He met Archer, T'Pol, Tucker, and Mayweather at the landing site. As Tomar had done before, he bowed to the group and offered the traditional greeting of his people.  
  
Archer returned the bow and greeting. This seemed to impress the Third Prime. He ushered them into a nearby building before beginning their talk.  
  
Captain Archer told the Third Prime the entire story about Tomar. How they found his ship damaged and tried to repair it, only to have it explode without warning. Archer handed a PADD to the Third Prime.  
  
"This," explained Archer, "contains all the information we were able to get from the Larru just before it exploded. On behalf of the government of Earth, I wish to express my deepest condolences to the Pel-Tarin people and the family of Captain Andross."  
  
"We thank you for this information," said the Third Prime. "We have wondered what had happened to Captain Andross. His widow has prayed since his death that she would learn the cause of it. Now, she will have her answer."  
  
"I'm confused," said Archer. "How was she able to know of his death so quickly?"  
  
"Quickly?" questioned the Third Prime. "I do not understand. Captain Andross and his crew left four years ago to investigate the nova."  
  
"Four years?" asked Archer. "I don't see how that is possible. His ship exploded only a few hours ago."  
  
"Would you come with me?" asked the Third Prime. "I have something I wish to show you."  
  
They went to a building that was very remeniscent of a church on Earth. Inside the building were several rows of plaques hanging on the walls. People stood in front of some of the plaques. The Third Prime took Archer and the others to one of the plaques near the end of the building. A woman stood in front of the plaque with her head bowed.  
  
"Forgive us, Shanna," said the Third Prime.  
  
The woman looked up at the party.  
  
"I bring off worlders who wish to pay homage to your husband," said the Third Prime. "This is Captain Jonathon Archer of a planet called Earth. He was acquainted with Tomar."  
  
"Cap'n," said Trip, pointing to the plaque on the wall, "that's him. That's Captain Andross."  
  
"You knew my husband?" asked the woman.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said Archer. "We found him in space. His ship was damaged and we tried to help him make repairs to it."  
  
"You honor this place," said Shanna. "If you were friends of my husband, you are welcome here."  
  
"Shanna," said the Third Prime, "would you tell Captain Archer of your husbands' memorial service."  
  
"Gladly," said Shanna. "It was shortly after his body was returned to us. Half of the capital city turned out for it. He was well loved by all the people. A good provider and a staunch believer in the faith. He would have been proud of the service."  
  
"Excuse me," said Archer. "Did you say after his body was returned to you?"  
  
"Yes," said Shanna. "Four years ago our scientists discovered that a nearby sun was about to nova. Tomar volunteered to take a survey vessel and record the event. We never heard from him again.  
  
"Then, about three months later, another ship discovered his escape pod floating in space. My husband was already dead, but had managed to bring the information back which they had sought. He was a great hero of the people."  
  
"Four years?" asked Archer. "Ma'am, I don't mean to be indelicate, but we met your husband only a few hours ago."  
  
"That is not possible," said Shanna. "His body lies here, behind this plaque. It has for the past four years. Third Prime, I don't understand. What is going on here?"  
  
"I believe it is a miracle," said the Third Prime. "From what Captain Archer has told us of the damage to your husbands' ship and the cause of its' destruction, it seems our engineers were correct. It was an accidental warp core breach."  
  
"Then my prayers have been answered," said Shanna. "Thank you, Captain Archer. You have no way to know what a blessing you have bestowed upon me. I have prayed for four years to understand how my husband died. Now, you have brought me the answer to that prayer. May Hosh-Lol bless you."  
  
Archer could do nothing but stare at the woman in total disbelief.  
  
* * *  
  
Jonathon Archer sat in his ready room as the Enterprise warped through space. They had stayed at Pel-Tarin for three days making arrangements for a delegation to be sent to Earth. Once the arrangements were made, the Enterprise had left the planet to continue its' mission.  
  
Archer could make no sense of what had happened the past few days. He knew they hadn't imagined any of it. There was too much evidence to support it.  
  
T'Pol had received permission to do a sensor scan of the remains in Tomars' crypt. She had compared these with the logs which Dr. Phlox had on Tomar. After an exhaustive comparison, Dr. Phlox had announced his findings. The DNA samples of the man on the Enterprise and the man buried in the crypt were identical. There was no doubt about it. Tomar was buried in that crypt.  
  
But those remains were over four years old. Official records of the Pel-Tarin government verified that his body had been returned and interred four years ago.  
  
Then who had they helped? Who had the captain entertained at dinner? Could it have been a clone of Tomar?  
  
Phlox said that wasn't possible. He could distinguish between the tissue of an original and a clone. The Tomar he had examined had been the original. And Tomar had no living blood relatives. Only his wife, who's DNA was significantly different from his.  
  
Archers' thoughts wandered back to his talk with Tomar. Tomar had believed so ferverently in his beliefs. And that there were things that science simply could not explain. Archer had never believed that.  
  
Until now.  
  
There was no rational, scientific, or logical explanation for what had happened. Even T'Pol had conceded that much. Not even his always logical science officer could formulate a single hypothesis for what had happened.  
  
"Computer," said Archer, "prepare a communique. Address it to Professor Nathanial Perry, Star Fleet Academy. Hello, Professor. It's been a long time. I know I should have written you earlier, but you know how things can get.  
  
"Professor, do you remember a discussion we had when I was a second year cadet? About how I believed that science could explain anything? You said that one day I would come across a situation where science couldn't explain something. I remember I scoffed at you when you said it.  
  
"Professor, I'm not scoffing any more."  
  
THE END  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of shows and subjects at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post your stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
